In Desperate Times
by krystalanimeheart
Summary: The war is still raging, Naruto along with Killer Bee are both on the battle field battling against Obito. But when something goes wrong, and Naruto is absorbed by the Gedo Mazo. In his last attempt he uses the Forbidden: Space-Time Jutsu. But what will happen if he also sends Sasuke along with himself 18 years into the past?
1. Chapter 1

**Krystalanimeheart-Back with a new story! It's about time right? Well if this is the first time reading this...well welcome! I hope you enjoy it, and if you have any ideas ****of it just tell me! I won't mind, but please avoid bashing on me, I have a self-esteem too. In any question need to be asked, just PM me or let a review with the question i will try to answer you as soon as I can! :D**

* * *

**In Desperate Times**

**Chapter 1**

Naruto stood his ground as Obito sent in another wave of attacks, but he easily dodged the attacks moving left to right. At his side Killer Bee and Gyūki where also defending themselves from Kokuo's attacks with his tails. Naruto's eyebrows furrowed as he turned and looked at Obito, now noticing how latent his attacks were, but he paid no mind to it. Naruto skidded back an attack now hitting against him, he growled at Obito. Then began to form a Tailed Beast bomb at him. He wanted to end it as quick as possible before the other shinobi arrive, costing more lives. A dark orb now was gathering at the base of Kurama's bijuu form, growing larger until Naruto released the hold on it. The orb flew pass Obito as he dodged. Exploding in the distance, a large light gathering around the area of impact before a gushing wind rushed through the range of trees,the light disappearing quickly after.

Obito took his chance and began to quickly form his proper hand signs and call the Gedo Mazo, he had Naruto right where he wanted.

The previous attacks weren't meant to harm him to, but implant at least one silver rod into the body of the Jinchuurik. His mouth twitched, a smirk forming as he finished the last hand sign, which followed by slamming his hand to the ground. Just pulling Naruto out from this battle would insure his victory, Obito thought. This war couldn't be lose. The Gedo Mazo appeared crawling his way out of the soil. Naruto now rushed toward the being, intending to destroy it before it could cause damage.

Naruto now stood in front of the Gedo Mazo, his speed letting him reaching it in seconds.

His claw ascended down to inflict damage, however chains shot out of the Gedo Mazo's mouth halting the bijuu form attack, not allowing him to move. Naruto's eyes widened now panicking. He pulled against the chains trying to pull himself free but he couldn't. His mind wondered, _How could he have gotten him?_ He didn't have any silver rods anywhere. But he stopped, looking at one of the nine tails. A small, nearly visible rod was there how it gotten there must had been from the attacks before, do concentrated he must have not seen it there.

The chains yanked, but Naruto quickly dug the nine tails into the ground, the only thing keeping him from being sucked into the creäture. With a frustrated call he yelled,

"Octopops!" The Eight tails turned now noticing the situation that Naruto was in. He had let his guard down and now Naruto was nearly being absorbed. With a flick of one of his tails he sent Kokuo back, as another reached to grab the Nine tails around his midsection and pull him back. The chains now yanked Naruto closer, his mind was practically going crazy. He had to get away, yet the bijuu form was finally disappearing he had probably a few seconds before he would be pulled in by the force of the chains.

"Octopops! Let me go! I have an idea, and before you say anything...I'll be fine!" he grinned, and looked down as the last of the bijuu charka was now gone. The chains now shot out, making its way around Naruto's body pulling him in, just as the Eight tails let go.

"Naruto!" Killer Bee yelled but he was already to late the Gedo Mazo was pulling Naruto in, but a flash of black appeared at the same time as it made his way into the mouth of the creäture. With a snap, its mouth was now sealed shut. Killer Bee's anger began to rise, he couldn't let Naruto be sucked into that thing with the Kyuubi's power, he saw red, it was time to pay. He couldn't let the other jinchuurik fall into the same fate as the others.

* * *

Naruto gasped, the last of his strength was leaving him, a heavy feeling of despair replacing it. Naruto shook his head he had to hurry and perform the jutsu before he lost all power. He quickly ran his hands through the seals, yet just before performing the last one he stopped. Another persons pale hand was on his arm, his head turned, eyes widening as well. The person that was with him was no other but Sasuke, his dark eyes scanning over Naruto worn body, before stopping at his blue irises. They were darker then usual, bags under his eyes shown how tired he was, but was never letting himself go down in any fight during the war.

"What are you doing Sasuke? Why are you even here!?" Naruto yelled, anger clearly written on his face. For years he has tried to find Sasuke and bring him back, but his answer was the same, never coming back and that he was going to destroy Konoha. He was here now...for how long though?

Sasuke sighed and wondered himself, why was he here? His body reacted before his mind had really processed anything. Naruto proceeded to finish the last hand sign and yelling,

"Forbidden Jutsu: Space-Time Ninjutsu!" A small light began to gather around the two as Naruto now lost his strength, he slumped forward. Sasuke felt his eyes to become heavier the jutsu had some sort of effect on him, he tried to resist yet it did nothing, everything went black. The lights where instantly glowing brighter before the light covered the bodies of the men. Seconds later the glow flickered and was gone along with the two.

* * *

Namikaze Minato was not having the best day, it has been a few months that he's been the Hokage, of course he enjoyed the job and he knew how much influenced he had on the village in such high position. However the paperwork was devastating, piling on top of each other, never letting down. The part he hated the most, of course it had to be done, it had to be read through, and be seen as approved or not. He sighed and ruffled his blond locks, the paperwork was finally getting to him, he finally was understanding why the Sandaime Hokage always had those bags under his eyes and his hardships of doing this paperwork, god he wished that there was another way to get it all done.

He huffed and looked out to the large window that was behind him. The window covered half the office Minato was in, the time of day momentarily by the place of the sun, could be guess is noon. The village was now alive as people made their way through it, to gather supply's or go shopping. Small groups of children were running through the dirt roads, chasing each other, and smiling. Minato wanted to keep it that way, letting the children not know of the pains outside of the walls. Allowing them to stay carefree until they had to understand their job as soon to-be shinobi.

Minato now turned back to his paper, mindlessly playing with the pen in his hand. Earlier he had asked the ANBU to located his seals that were placed outside the village, he could feel that some had expired its time of usage, and need to be replaced. Of course he had to be the one to replace them, but he was forced to say in the office until they were located in order to be placed again. He wanted to leave the confinements of this room before he would go crazy.

A figure then appeared in front of him, no sound was heard when he appeared, quickly bowing to the Hokage and lifting his head once again. A mask of a bear with red marking along the sides was placed on his face, hiding his identity.

"Yondaime, we have found the location of the seals, we request for you to-" The ANBU didn't have time to finish before Minato had shot outof his seat his white and red coat witch read '_Yondaime Hokage'_ fluttered behind him, and nodded. Thanking Kami that he could finally leave the room. In a yellow flash he was gone, the ANBU officers were also gone. The room was presently empty, large piles of papers were on top of the desk still waiting to be signed.

* * *

Minato was breathing in deeply as he took in the scenery if the forest, he felt as if he hasn't been out of the room for an eternity and was glad that he could finally stretch his legs, even if it was to replace some seals. He progressed to finish the last symbol of the seal, before placing it on the tree in front of him, sending a small amount of his chakra to activate it.

The seals were placed around the city, they were used to sense the chakra in every person, if one was slightly off he could sense it, locate it, and eliminate it if deemed as a threat. He then began to look up at the sky, replacing the seals had taken a bit longer then it should have but of course he planned it, seeming as if he want to make sure that he took his time, seeing to that the seals were carefully done. It was now late afternoon, the sky was an array of colors as night slowly set in, although something was off. A indescribable feeling was filling Minato's gut, then he saw it, two figures were falling, their body's were limp by the way they fell. Before he knew it, words were forming in his mouth,

"ANBU, hold your ground, I'm going to retrieved them." After the last word left his lips he was off, sending a Hiraishin Kunai off in the bodies direction, he flashed forward sending another one until he arrived and grabbed both of their still forms and landed in a small clearing in the middle if the forest that was made during Third Shinobi War. Letting the black haired male down, along with the blond, now noticing their features along with the clothing they wore.

The black haired male had sharper features then the other, he wore a white upper shirt that exposed part of his chest, another layer of clothing was tried with a purple rope, along with navy pants and a pair of shinobi sandals. A sword was placed neatly in between the purple rope that held it in place, the black haired male also had pale skin. Minato's eyes then traveled to the other one, the blonds locks framed his face now noticing the Konoha headband that he wore, Minato's eyes narrowed at the boy. The young blond also had dark circles under his eyes showing that he had very little rest. The boy's tan face littered with injuries around his face and hands, he wore a orange and black jumpsuit. Now looking more closely the boy with blond hair had three faint whisker marks on both sides of his face.

Minato's mind had to wonder, how could both of them fallen from the sky? He would had to ask them when they woke up. He turned his head again so he was looking down at their forms but instead was met with a pair of dark crimson eyes, tracking his every movement. Minato froze, the chakra sensation could be recognized anywhere. Those pair of eyes filled with hate, cold and calculating were the most deadly. Nevertheless, what worried Minato the most was the blond boy from before had those eyes, the same eyes as the atrocious demon.

* * *

Kushina stretched her arms and legs out as she entered the house, it had been a long day, cleaning and shopping had taken all day. The house was now spotless, when she actually looked, she was proud of herself, she wasn't really the housewife type, it was more of Minato's job of keeping everything clean and organized. However after becoming the hokage of the Hidden Leaf, he's been a lot busier and hasn't had the time to clean or gone shopping. So Kushina took it upon herself to do it, she can't wait to rub it all in Minato's face, telling him that _she_ cleaned and went shopping? His face is gonna be priceless, she thought. Of course it depended in if Minato got home early enough.

Kushina then proceeded to walk to the kitchen, it was about time dinner should be getting ready, maybe some spicy Miso ramen would do it. Kushina, looked around locating the materials that she needed and began to gather them. Getting the pot she filled it half way with water, and turned on the stove waiting for the water to boil, before placing the spices and the ramen into it.

After a few minutes, the water was now boiling, Kushina reached over for the seasoning, stopped. Her hand began to tremble, eyes flashed to its red color instead of her usual blue ones.

"H-How?What's going on?" She muttered, the feeling of anger and protection washed over her. Where did the feeling come from? The beast was growing impatient, but quickly Kushina gathered her strength and used her power to restrained the Kyuubi internally. The feeling she just felt was real, but what could of cause him to lash out like that? She asked herself, whatever it was, the Kyuubi was trying to get to it. It was a strange feeling, the demon would never have feelings like that. He was after all, the embodiment of hatred along with the eight other tailed beasts.

She had to find it, but for now she'll keep it to herself, she thought. Kushina didn't want to burden Minato any more then what he already has to deal with. With that she continued to make the ramen, her eyes now her usual blue ones but a light crimson tint in the corners.

* * *

Minato swiftly dodged the attack from the other fair-haired male, as soon as the other had registered that Minato wasn't a friend he immediately lashed out to attack him with a punch. A light orange cloak had covered his body and slowly taking the form of the Kyuubi, yet this kyuubi looked different from it usual form it was a lighter color and had markings along its tails, spine and legs. Not to mention it was a lot smaller, only slightly larger then a regular person. Yet its form was still the kyuubi, the hate that radiated off its body was real. Another attack was made, this time hitting Minato. Sending him across the small clearing he had landed in before, hitting against a trunk of a tree. Minato's eyes scanned the demon looking for an opening to attack, but noting that the beast was protecting the other male. Carefully keeping its self clearly between him and the other. Growling, it began to form a small black orb, swallowing it and sending a beam of light right after, which Minato dodged. Looking back he saw that the small beam had crushed everything in its path, leaving scattered trees and bushes in it wake. Minato thought it was luck that they were out pretty far so the blast wouldn't affect the village.

He then proceeded to tell the ANBU silently to get around behind the monster to get the boy, he did this while his head was turn to the direction of the blast. Using his eyes and small hand signals he learned before to tell the men.

**"What ever you are planing to do human is useless. I will crush everything before you know it was yours to begin with.**" The beast sneered, his eyes narrowing towards Minato.

Minato turned again now facing the beast, a rasengan forming in his right hand, pulling a kunai from his pouch behind him with his left. He skillfully threw one of his hiraishin kunai in the direction of the monster which was easily dodged. Minato then appeared right where the kunai was, it was flying over the monster. Immediately slamming the spinning chakra ball into the creatures back. The ANBU appeared quickly gather the black haired boy, and disappearing to the other side of the field, a kunai placed near the throat of the unconscious boy.

The beast regained it composure, straightening up, seeing the other male in the hands of the masked men, it roared,

**"Only mere humans would think of something as stupid as a hostage, but to my partner that boy is of great importance. So you have won this round, but the next time I won't be as nice for I am after all the greatest of all hate."**

With those words the creäture disappeared, along with the strange cloak that covered the boy, who know laid down on the grass, no movements at all just the slight indication that he was breathing and showed that he was indeed alive.

Minato reached up with one hand to wipe his sweat, the air hand become cold and dense during the fight, but what he didn't understand was the words the beast used...partner. The then heard a thump and looked over, the black-haired male had just pushed off the masked men, catching them off guard and ran over to the now unconscious blond. Pulling out the sword from before, holding it before him, intended to protect the other without a doubt. All of it was shown in his eyes, yet some sort of regret was in there as well.

Deserving his name, the yellow flash disappeared and reappeared behind the other swiftly hitting the other in the base of the neck, knocking him out.

Minato huffed, such a simple day turned into a very complex one, but it was time to get back and tell the Sandaime of todays events. He needed some help with a situation like this. Also calling for Jiraiya to see if he could also help with todays events as well as the blond males mysterious kyuubi.

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE**

**You have no idea how much it helps, it makes me want to write the story! So if you don't review I feel like it's a bad story! **

**Oh by the way the next chapter update will be around either next week or this weekend. As I deem fit to do so.**

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Krystalanimeheart- Back with the next chapter! I hope I didn't keep you guys waiting! I tried my best to update soon, but you know I have a life too! But of course I promised to update weekly, or when I have the feel to write! It all depends.**

* * *

**In Desperate Times**

**Chapter 2**

_-Mindscape-_

Naruto's eyes slowly fluttered open, taking in the world around him. His head hurt. A throbbing pain coursed through it, a headache. His eyes wandered upward taking in the light blue sky. Around him were trees, each different from the next. Each carved like a bookshelf, books filled the spaces. Something was brushing against his skin, he looked down, orange fur. His eyes trailed up, to lock with bloody red ones.

"Kurama..." Naruto's voice was tender, his partner was still with him.

"You're still here...thank Kami." Naruto then fell back, landing again in the warm fur.

**"No, I'm just a figure of your imagination. I'm sealed inside you, if you haven't forgotten." **Kurama said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"I-I just thought that the plan didn't work...that you were yanked out of me and well haha...I'm dead." Naruto mumbled,

**"No, you're fine. You aren't dead yet." **Kurama replied,

**"But I have no idea where we are." **He continued,

"Wait! What do you mean that 'you have no idea where we are'!" Naruto shot up, his relaxed mood changing into a confused one.

**"Well, before you awoke I had taken over. To make sure we were fine, not to mention the Uchiha as well." **Naruto's face paled, now remembering that Sasuke was with him. Where ever they are.

**"I came across a shinobi. To tell the truth, I was very disoriented at the time and attacked. No asking questions, just attacking. It didn't matter, I had to protect the both of us. Yet my actions were different, like how they were before I was sealed inside you. To much anger. I still have it but of course with your speech of us being partners I've changed...I think I know what has happened." **Kurama looked down, staring deeply at his claws.

**"Naruto...I think we might just be in the past." **Naruto's eyes still stared at Kurama, his eyes widening. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to say next.

* * *

Sasuke's eyes shot open, he wasn't sure where he was. Sasuke's left hand went to his left eye, covering it. He was trying to remember what happened. The memories painfully came back:the forest, the strange shinobi, and Naruto.

_'Naruto...where is he?' _Sasuke wondered '_I need to find him.'_ His right hand hitting against something in his rush, his eye flew down. Now seeing the man he worried about, right next to him.

Naruto still had the bags under his eyes as Sasuke looked, but the wounds he had before were gone. Sasuke now noticed something new, there were seals on Naruto's body, strong ones. Sasuke's eyes narrowed, now thinking

_'Where am I?'_ The room the boy's were in, was large enough for a full size bed and a small table to hold and set of 4 chairs with it. Sasuke's eyes then glanced at his arms, on each on his arms were seals. Sasuke could sense it now, how limited his chakra was, just enough to keep him alive. Sasuke grabbed his hair, and grumbled

"What the hell, how I'm I going to get out of this one? These seals...I won't be able to break them." Sasuke felt something, or someone shuffle in the bed, he peer downward. Naruto had now grabbed one of the pillows, and was now drooling. He was sleeping rather peacefully in a place he didn't know.

It made Sasuke angry for some strange reason, his eye twitched. He raised his hand in order to smack Naruto on the head, but caught himself. He was back to his old habits. If it was when the both of them were young, Sasuke would had gladly hit him and not care. However, now he was different, he didn't want to care about the blond. Yet the other still had an effect on him and he hated it. Sasuke proceeded to place his hand down, and turn away, staring at the wall.

* * *

Naruto moaned as he opened his eyes, he could tell that he wasn't home by how comfortable the bed was. He groaned and pushed his head into the pillow, but stopped as he remembered the conversation he just had. Naruto slowly rose himself from the bed, rubbing his eyes. Gathering himself, he peers down at his arms. Black ink was smeared onto his tan skin, lines connecting to create multiple symbols, repressing his powers. Naruto could tell that they were to seal most of Kurama's chakra.

Naruto continued to stare at the seals before he could finally conclude that only the person who placed the seal would be able to remove it. He sighed, he couldn't think of any person that could possibly be able to make a seal like the one he had. Naruto now glanced around the room, his eyes landing onto a figures' back.

"Sasuke." Naruto breath out, gaining the others' attention. Sasuke turned, his eyes narrowing, glaring at him. Sasuke remained silent, just using his eyes to speak for him.

Naruto noticed the look in his eye, he didn't want to be there with him. He wanted to leave, Sasuke didn't want to even spare air talking to him. Naruto didn't care though, he opened his mouth to finally talk to him in person, just the two of them, but he didn't get the chance to.

Three masked figures appeared in front of the two. Each wearing a different mask, all of them having red and black markings designing them. Two of the three masked men forcefully grabbed Naruto by the arms. One of them with a bird mask the other with a cat. The last one, (who had a bear animal mask) stood in front of Naruto.

"The Hokage has demanded to speak with you. Now is the time to speak with him, the questions and answers he receives will decide your fate." Bear spoke, his voice having a condescending tune to it.

"Huh?" Naruto blurted out, disappearing seconds later. Leaving the black-haired in the room alone. Sasuke had no emotion on his face, he huffed, he was glad Naruto was finally gone.

* * *

Minato's day just went from bad, to worse, to horrible. He hated it, the information he had just got had confirmed his suspicions from before. Minato had to began to rub his hands against his chin. How was he suppose to deal with this? He wasn't going to kill the two men he had found before for no reason.

_'There must have been a reason,' _Minato thought,

_'Also the boy with the Kyuubi like Kushina...How did he get that power? That chakra is not fake...Kushina could even feel it."_

* * *

**_FLASHBACK_**

_Minato ruffled his hair he had just gotten back from finding the men. The other blond was worrying him the most, the power he had couldn't had been the real thing. It had to be fake, there's no way that he could have the power, the only Jinchuurik he knew that could truly contain the beast was Kushina, his wife. Yet Minato had to confirm. Minato rose his hand and a man appeared in front of him, he wore a black outfit and a dog mask._

_"I need you to go get Kushina, I have to speak with her. Now." The ANBU male nodded, and was gone, the next time Minato had blinked Kushina was now in front of him. A bowl of ramen he loved in her hand, and a pair chopstick in the other. Minato proceeded to tell the ANBU to go, he bowed and left._

_"Minato? What happened? I was just about to eat!" She yelled annoyed, she was hungry, she wanted to eat._

_"Haha it's nice to see you too Kushina. I'm sorry." He apologized, Minato knew how Kushina was when she was hungry, but he needed to find out if the two chakra's are in-deed the same._

_"Did you feel anything weird with the kyuubi's chakra today?" Minato asked, hoping that the answer would be a no._

_Kushina froze, her eyes widening as her previously annoyed face changed into a surprise one. Kushina's shoulders stiffened, her hands becoming slightly pale from how hard she was gripping the bowl. _

_"Why do you ask?" She questioned, her voice cracking._

_"So something did happen." Minato concluded,_

_"Tell me, please Kushina." Kushina looked down, the grip on the bowl and chopsticks only tightening._

_"He started to act up...but he wasn't his usual self. I tried to talk to him, he ignored me of course. Growling and telling me to get out. I didn't want to, but he forced me out, but I could tell. He's looking for something, or someone." Kushina finished. _

_'It must be connected to the male I met today.' Minato thought, he didn't want to tell Kushina just yet. It might freak her out even more than now, knowing that there are two Kyuubi's._

_"Ok Kushina, thanks for telling me. But I'm going to be home late today." Minato finally said._

_Kushina's eyes twitched, a dark aura surrounding her, her hair covering her eyes. Minato's faced paled he had expected the reaction, it still scared him every time though. Minato had promised her that he would be home today, so they can both have some time together. However due to today's events he couldn't. He felt bad of course, and not keeping a promise with Kushina is like signing up for a death sentence., He had to rely on his skills and her forgivingness to save him today. In a yellow flash he was gone, just hearing his name being angrily called behind him,_

_"MINATO!"_

**_END OF FLASHBACK_**

* * *

Minato exhaled, his office was illuminated by a light from the table and one in the far corner. It was late, probably around nine thirty. The stacks of papers were no longer there, he had finished signing them, so he could get it out of the way, making his desk a lot neater. He loathed when anything was unorganized in this room. Earlier he had also sent out one of Konoha's fastest hawks to find his Sensei. He needed him to get here as fast as he could, if anything would happen to the village, because of the two beasts that were here. Minato also couldn't have any word of this get out either, chaos would erupt if he did.

Minato ruffled his blond locks, all this action today was going to be the end of him. He had also alert the Sandaime about what had happen earlier, The Third had told him he would come tomorrow in order to help him. This type of situation had never happened before, and of course Minato was still pretty new at being Hokage. Minato looked up, sensing a presence in front of him. His attitude changing immediately, or as Kushina had called it: 'Hokage Mode'.

A group of 3 ANBU stood there, the blond from before as well. Minato had noticed that his injuries were now gone.

_'It must had been the Kyuubi's doing, there's no way he should be moving. He had just been hit by a rasengan yesterday.' _Minato thought, he had just intertwined his hands, placing them in front of him, his eyes narrowing toward the fair-haired boy taking in his features. His looks were too similar to Kushina, the roundness of the face, the shape of the eyes. Not to mention the color of his hair and eyes were uncanny to his own. The young man could easily pass as his son.

Naruto's mind was freaking out. Of course one of the reasons was because well he was in the past. The thing is Naruto didn't know how far back he was in, however seeing the man in front of him just told him just how far back he was in. Naruto's throat clamped up, he wanted to cry, his father was alive and in the flesh in front of him. Naruto was happy, then that also meant that his mom was alive, both of them.

**_"Kit don't forget that he doesn't know you yet. In his eyes you're a stranger that attacked him." _**Kurama told him.

_"Thanks for ruining the moment." _Naruto resisted to roll his eyes,

**_"Couldn't have let you jump into the hands of your past father." _**

_"Whatever Kurama. But to think...he's alive...I just...I-" _

**_"Kit your going to make yourself over think things now."_**

"So what's you're name young man?" Minato's voice broke through the conversation between Naruto and the tailed beast.

**_"Don't tell him your real name, it might-"_ **Kurama didn't even have the time to finish before Naruto had blurted out without thinking,

"Naruto!"

**_"Damn it Naruto!" _**The beast had growled, once Naruto was back in his mindscape he was going to get a piece of him.

Minato eyebrows shot up, surprised at how easily the other had told him his name, yet again this 'Naruto' might had been lying. Nevertheless he continued,

"What were you doing before?"

"Uh, I don't remember." Naruto replied blinking, it wasn't a complete lie. He doesn't remember at the moment,

"Were you trying to infiltrate our ranks?"

"No. What gave you that idea?" Minato balled his fists, this was useless.

"This is why." Minato said, he then opened the drawer on his left pulling out a black object and holding it up. It was Naruto's Konoha headband. Naruto's hand flew up to his forehead, he had completely forgotten about it, he tched. Grabbing Minato's attention. That it was true, he was probably a spy.

"So you _are_ a spy." Minato assumed

"No! Wait! I'm not a spy!' Naruto panicked, but Minato heard none of it. If the boy was a spy he was a danger to the village, it didn't matter if he was young. Minato was the Hokage he had to do anything to protect the villages' people.

"Take him to the interrogation room. Also get Inoichi for me." Minato demanded, with that all four disappeared before Naruto could say anymore to convince his to-be father he wasn't a spy.

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes once he felt himself on solid ground again, he couldn't ever get used to how fast the ANBU move. Naruto was then pushed down onto a chair, his hand strapped tightly onto the arms. The room he was in was large, behind him was a stone table shape in a half circle. The chair he sat in, had large metal wires that ran from the back to connect with the stone table. Three men were standing on the other side looking curiously at Naruto. He turned his head forward again, other than the devices in the room it was rather plain, nothing special. The two ANBU stood beside him as the last masked man appeared with another person. Naruto took in the mans features.

He had light blonde hair that was tied up in a ponytail, the hair was long, making its way till mid-back until it stopped. The mans face that Naruto now recognized was Ino's father, Inoichi. He was younger, probably in his late twenties. He wore the standard flak jacket over a black outfit, complete with hand-guards, forehead protector and a sleeveless red haori.

He walked up to Naruto and sighed, placing his hands on his hips.

"This is probably going to take all night, tell Minato that" he grumbled toward the ANBU men. All three nodded and were gone.

"I'm sorry it ended up like this young man." Inoichi felt bad for the boy, if he manages to find out any information if he is a spy, he was going to be killed. Of course he should had know when he took up the task, Inoichi thought.

But Naruto wasn't listening. He had his eyes closed, he could hear Kurama's voice.

**_"We need to place up mental barriers if we don't want him to find out what happens in the future Naruto."_**

_"But Inoichi-san a pro! He was great even when he was young! There's no way I can keep him out of my head for long." _Naruto replied,

**_"Don't forget it's US, not just you. Have you forgotten that the most powerful tailed beast is here with you? If we work together we can keep him out, or push him out in the end."_**

_"How could I have forgotten? We are partners!" _Naruto grinned internally,

**_"We need something strong, a lot of emotions Naruto. Is there anything like that? It could serve as a barrier, I'll reinforce it." The Kyuubi asked,_**

_"Well there is _**_that, _**_but I rather not resurface those memories..." _Naruto mumbled,

**_"I'm sorry kit, but its the best we have for now. You ready? He's going to enter any minute." _**Kurama stated.

_"Yah, I am." _With that Naruto placed every emotion into the barrier, once Inoichi had placed his hand on his forehead.

'_A barrier like that,' _Naruto thought,

"No one will break through." Naruto said aloud right before his world spun, and faded into his mindscape with Kurama.

* * *

Sasuke was lying on the bed, hand placed behind his back. He had nothing to do. He exhaled, and turned over. Now on his side. Sasuke had gotten into this situation because of Naruto. He couldn't escape. he hated it, he felt trapped, thats what Sasuke loathed the most.

Sasuke's mind started to wander about how exactly he got to where ever he was with Naruto.

* * *

**_FLASHBACK_**

_ Sasuke wiped the sweat that had started to gather on top of his forehead as he finally arrived to the battle field. In front of him an extremely large crater was form, going in a few feet before settling completely into a flat surface. Sasuke's eyes traveled up taking in the large form of the eight tails; Naruto's small figure beside him, his body coated with a golden light. _

_Sasuke knew that the war was currently going on, lives being lost and bloodshed, but wished to not get involved he had his own revenge to carry out. This war is between the Shinobi Village's , and Madara*, he had no part in it._

_Yet Sasuke had thought it would be interesting to watch a bit before he had to go and continue his current mission to meet up with the others. This would probably be the last time he would see Naruto before his last fight with him, taking Naruto's life as well. Sasuke had to measure how powerful Naruto was, he had to in order to get stronger, to beat him. If indeed Naruto was stronger, which is impossible; he had to just get better. By this time the other tailed beast were starting to overpower the two jinchuurik. Sasuke's eyes were now just focused on Naruto. He could see the others' mouth moving and smiling up at the eight tails before stepping forward flashing a bright orange color and forming into something. Once the light had faded, he could see the form of the Kyuubi in front of him. Sasuke's eyes widened, he didn't think that Naruto could truly control the monster, but it seems that the rumors were true._

_ The battle continued, Naruto was now dodging Madara's attacks. Jumping easily to avoid them. Sasuke analytically tracking his motions, Sasuke's head now turning as the ground began to rumble, seeing a wooden figure crawling its way from the soil. As soon as the figure was half way out Naruto was in front of him, his speed allowing him to meet the other creature in time. Its claw was now descending down, yet it stopped suddenly.. Chains were wrapped around Kyuubi's body, and arms yanking Naruto forward. Naruto reacted quickly digging his tails into the ground to help him from being pulled in, another tail, this time the Hachibi's tail was warped around his midsection providing extract support. _

_What Sasuke couldn't understand was how Madara came about to get Naruto in that situation. However Sasuke stopped, time seemed to slow down. The scene in front of him reminded him of something. A memory, it was during Team's 7's first C Rank mission that gone wrong. The time that he had jumped in front of Naruto in-order to save him. The feeling he was getting in the pit of his stomach was very similar to how it occurred last time. Naruto in his weakest state, Sasuke's mind panicking, yelling to go and save him. Although Sasuke knew better, he wasn't the same person he was before, he had new goals, different then how they were when he was younger. Naruto wouldn't die now, he would somehow find a way, and get out._

_Sasuke shook his head, closing his eyes, getting his thoughts cleared. It didn't matter, the war would be over soon enough, his revenged will be played out soon. His eyes opened again only to see the Kyuubi's form disappearing, the chains gripping Naruto frame, pulling him in. That's went his body reacted without him fully understanding what he was doing. Jumping into the beast just as Naruto was pulled in as well, the large wooden statue clamping its jaw shut._

_His younger self had cracked through the surface of what he had put layers, and layers of hate, and anger, just to save Naruto, his former best friend. Sasuke couldn't. Naruto had such a large effect on him. he had thought that now he was over Naruto's whole act of "I"m going to bring Sasuke back to the village." act._

_The Sasuke, Naruto knew was dead. No longer to be found, yet there he was. Trying to save Naruto, what a lie. A lie that he could ever bury the bond he made with Naruto. A lie that he could make his former self disappear. Yet somewhere in his heart he was sort of happy that Naruto was still going after him. That at least one person cared about him were no one else had._

**_END OF FLASHBACK_**

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE**

**Krystal- Omfg finally it's done! To tell the truth it took me two days to write haha, well I hoped you enjoyed it! Next chapter will be up soon~  
**

**_*~Sasuke doesn't know that 'Madara' was actually Obito at the time._**

**_TBC_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Krystal- Back with the next chapter! I hope I didn't keep you guys waiting! I feel so sad, you have no idea. I was going to update yesterday but..._Supernatural_ was on...and today is the season premier of _The Tomorrow People. _Test's everywhere I look, you have no idea. But here's the chapter! So I hope I don't ****disappoint!**

* * *

**In Desperate Times**

**Chapter 3**

_-Naruto's Mindscape-_

Inoichi looked around as he had entered the mindscape of the young man. Inoichi expected that the mindscape would be simple, like most where they were organized into files, or doors inside the mind. But the mindscape of the teenager; namely Naruto, (the ANBU officer had told him before he arrived) mind wasn't like anything he had seen. It was dark; seemly the center of the room was a tree. A swing set hanging from one of the larger branches, it was the only place where a dim light shined from. The tree wasn't large or small, just in-between. Just a few feet higher than him, its branches spread-out widely; deep green leaves covering creating a small canopy. Yet a thing unsettled him, the smell of blood that came from nowhere.

There wasn't anything else in the room Inoichi noted, as his head turned to look at the walls. They were a pale white, nothing coloring the walls. Finally deciding, Inoichi sat down in the small swing set in front of him, waiting for what will happen. What happened next surprised him, a feeling of over whelming sadness, and loneliness filled his heart. It made his hands grip to the sides of the swing. Inoichi looked up as a read liquid started to flow down from the ceiling to the floor, creating words.

It had been a few minutes now as the words finished forming in front of Inoichi, and around him. All the phrases clearly spelt out multiple words, even sentences. He could practically hear the voices snaring at him,

_"Monster,"_

_"Demon,"_

_"Garbage,"_

_"It's _**_that_**_ boy again,"_

_"How can _**_he_**_ become a shinobi?"_

_"Ignore him, he isn't worth the time."_

Inoichi eyes widened in shock as his mind slowly felt more loneliness and pain in his heart. He understood that this was simply a barrier. The boy wasn't stupid. Naruto had to protect himself in one form or another. In the end, Inoichi wasn't on home turf. The strongest and weakest places are the mind after all.

'This is going to be hard to get through,' Inoichi thought,

'But the boy can't keep it forever, there are always weak spots in barriers like this. Now all I have to do is find them.' Inoichi concluded.

* * *

Sasuke opened his eyes, as he scanned the room he was in.

'Oh yah,'

'Me and Naruto are being held captive...but when did I fall asleep?' Sasuke wondered,

Sasuke's mind reeled back as he remembered. He was thinking back to how he had gotten here. Of course it was the idiot's fault he was there in the first place.

Sasuke was now sitting up, seeing that the other wasn't beside him. Where could he had gone? Sasuke had no idea except that the ANBU's leader needed to see Naruto, and within second all of them were gone, along with Naruto.

It had probably been a day already, seeing out a small window at the far-side of the room. The sun's rays had made its way through the opening between the bars to light the room slightly, adding some life to the cold room.

Sasuke was awfully bored in the room he unwillingly stayed in, however the seals on him restrict his chakra. There was no way he could make it even ten steps out of the room before he would be tackled by those secretly watching him. A deep sigh escaped his lips, he wasn't going anywhere soon. Laying now back down, in the process his hands making their way behind his head comfortably.

Without noticing a presence had enter the room, staring down at the teen, arms crossed.

"Ahem," the man huffed as the black-haired teen shot up grasping for his Kusanagi that wasn't there; in reaction to being surprised.

"It's nice to see you aw-" The man began

"Where's Naruto." Sasuke demanded.

"He's being interrogated, just as you will be soon." The Man in front of him spoke.

Sasuke took in the features of the mysterious man in front of him, he had blonde hair similar to his former friend. Bright blue clear eyes, also like those of Naruto. His attire consisted of a standard Konoha-nin uniform, Sasuke noted with confusion. Two bands each on both of his sleeves, a leaf green flak jacket, blue forehead protector, and blue sandals. The older man also wore a short-sleeved long white haori over his clothes, decorated by orange flames-like motifs on the edges, with the kanji for "Yondaime Hokage" written vertically down the back. However, Sasuke's mind couldn't grasp what he was seeing, the fourth was dead.

Then why was he in front of him? Sasuke had to question.

"Why are you here then?" Sasuke asked, if it wasn't his time yet; why was this man here?

"..." The Fourth didn't respond, the only thing that Sasuke got as a response was a glare. With that the Hokage disappeared.

"Naruto...we're going to have to get out of here. Soon." Sasuke said to no one in particular.

* * *

Naruto felt uncomfortable with the thought of having another person in his mind. It felt unnerving with Inoichi inside his head. To Naruto it was his place of peace. Where he could breakdown, and no one will know. Where he can forget the feelings he had to bare in the outside world. Where Naruto is free. Not forgetting the "Great Kyuubi" inside him as well, but he has known the feeling of the fox inside his head for over 10 years; it was normal now. The tailed beast was a part of him, not just a monster, or a weapon/tool, but a part of Naruto's being. It made him who he is.

Naruto was in the lighter part of his mindscape, the area he was in was bright. Filled with color, and greenery around him. He was currently in the middle of a small field, trees of different colors around him, small flowers as well. Bookshelves carved into the trunks of each tree, books filling the spots.

All of the trees were different. They all represented a different person he had formed a bond with, or has known. Depending on how well he knew the person, more "books" filled the shelves. The "books", were just simply the memories Naruto had with the person, habits, information, things like that.

Naruto closed his eyes, concentrated again, his mind traveling back to the task at hand. Inoichi was still stuck in the barrier he had set up before. Slowly though Naruto could feel Inoichi breaking through the cracks in the blockade. Naruto had to think fast, it could be in a matter of minutes until he broke through. Naruto turned to face behind him,

"Kurama...what are we gonna do? He's going to break it! See! I told you! And you didn't believe me!" Naruto started to pull at his blond locks,

**"I did expect this, not this fast though," **Kurama responded, looking straight to the boy, scratching his neck slightly, seeming as if the situation before him wasn't important.

"UGH! You're no help! He's going to find out! Inoichi-san is going to find out, and tell my Dad! Oh no...what if he tells Mom too! This is going to be the end of me." Naruto slurred out a bit too quickly, falling back on to the grass field, pulling a few of the flowers, and placing them on top of his chest.

"Kill me now. I lived a good life...You know, fought some bad guys, almost died a few times, and didn't die in the end so thats good. Dattebayo. " Naruto advised to himself, nodding to as well, as the being behind him just rolled his eyes.

**"Having the man on the slightly darker side of your is a good thing. You can use it to your advantage."**

"Wait...what do you mean?" Naruto questioned pulling himself out of basically reevaluating his life and accomplishments.

**"You can basically push him to the darkest part of your mind and I'll push him out for good." **

"How?"

**"You really are an idiot. I'll feed off that feeling of dread and fear to power me up. To 'gently' kick him out. In simpler terms." **Kurama finished.

"Ohhhhh," Naruto marveled at the straightforward plan,

"But wait! What do you mean by stupid! I have my moments, but still!" Naruto argued,

**"Ok so as soon as the human breaks through, you're going to have to appear in front of him, and have some sort of physical contact to place him in the darkest part of your mind. If you even have one." **Kurama continued, ignoring the fuming blond.

Naruto huffed; annoyed that Kurama neglected his pervious question. Pouting, Naruto nodded understanding what he had to do. Suddenly Naruto felt it, Inoichi had broken through the barrier. In a flash Naruto was gone.

Naruto had appeared in-front of a surprised Inoichi. The older male's paled colored eyes widening seeing him, not expecting him to materialize just second after breaking through the mind barrier. Naruto inched his way closer to Inoichi, Naruto's hand reaching out to grip Inoichi's arm.

"What every you do...just don't look too deep, its pretty dark where you're going...Okay?" Not awaiting Inoichi's respond, Naruto focused his thoughts to the deepest part of his mind. Which buried its way under layers of other things to keep Naruto from thinking about it. With that Inoichi was gone, leaving Naruto alone.

He could feel a shift inside his mindscape, Kurama was now doing his part. Waiting for the right moment to push Inoichi out, just like the cunning fox he is. A small grin made itself to his face, Kurama and him were finally friends. It was a good feeling.

* * *

Minato landed quietly as he glanced at the door in front of him, on the door read: _"Interrogation Room A" _

Minato had just finished talking to the black-haired teen that accompanied Naruto, he felt a bit bothered of how completely different the two prisoners were. It baffled him how could the two could even get along. Maybe they didn't, Minato didn't know.

Minato reached out and clutched the door knob. Turning it. However the scene he saw as he opened the door shocked him. All four men propelled back their backs hitting the wall, some sort of invisible force making them do so. Upon impact they gasped, their eyes flying open. Sliding down to meet the floor. He was at a lost for words, Naruto was still strapped into the chair as he could see,

_'How did this happen?' _Minato's mind was reeling, in a rush not understanding anything.

"I-I told you...not to look..." Minato hears a voice say, it was the adolescent in the room.

"And you did...I'm sorry...but my mind isn't a place you should be dwelling in." Naruto said rather hazily, disoriented. Quickly slumping back down in the seat.

The older blond located his friend Inoichi, he saw the other man groan. His hand makes his way to the back of his head rubbing it.

"Inoichi! Are you alright? What happened!?" Minato requested,

"One question at a time please." begged Inoichi,

"What happened?"

"In a simple way, I was forced out his mind." Inoichi stated.

"How could he?" questioned Minato,

"I have no idea, there must be another force he must have to get me out and the others too..."

"I never been forced out before, it surprised me. he even forced out the stabilizers." Inoichi continued, glancing over the Hokage's shoulder to the other guys in the room.

"I see...did you find anything?" Minato asked,

"No, I didn't. The boy wouldn't let me near anywhere the information. Anytime I would think I got close, he just put me somewhere else. One thing I do know though, is the boy had a hard childhood. The emotions he had in a the barrier, and where I was weren't fake."

Minato nodded, understanding what Inoichi meant. He had to tell Kushina about the boy. He had to see if the boy truly had the Kyuubi with him. If he did, he had to find out exactly how he had the beast.

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE**

**Krystal- On a roll, Chapter 3...COMPLETED! Haha hopped you enjoyed! Remember I update weekly, until I can't of course. Otherwise ****onward! I am sorry this chapter is so short, it was kinda rushed...I really wanted to post it.****  
**

**To tell the truth I am so surprised that many of you like this story, it makes me happy seeing these reviews, follows, or favorites. It makes me think...that maybe I'm not a bad writer, so thank you. Without you guys, this story would be dead. Thank you so much.**

**_TBC_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Krystal-My god, I am so sorry for not updating. I really am, grades have closed so all I've done is school work, while half of this chapter laid in its folder begging to be finished. But now I'm back so weekly updates are to be expected! This will be the update of November 11th through the 16th. Next week a lot of things are going to go down! Altering time lines, so much to do, so little time!**

* * *

**In Desperate Times**

**Chapter 4**

Minato sat at his desk, papers scattered about. His hands clutching each other tightly, his mind deep in thought, he had to somehow tell Kushina about the boy. He really didn't want to tell Kushina though, she is his wife after all, he worries for her, and adding to ongoing headache. He worried what would happen if Kushina and Naruto came in contact. Would the Kyuubi go crazy? Would the beast somehow hurt Kushina? There were too many factors that could possibly go wrong if they met. Minato had no clue what to do.

His mind wandered to the other male, he had no information on the black-haired teen. The only thing that could provide a clue would be the Uchiha symbol on his shirt. Yet, nothing was found on him. He was a mystery, his name, Minato doesn't even know that either. They would have to resort blood test to find a connection of some sort for both prisoners; to find out what village they are from, family, past, basically anything that could give both men a proper background. The interrogation for the black-haired teen was supposed to proceed right after the blond, but due to what happen, he gave Inoichi the rest of the day to rest. Minato rather not risk if a similar situation to occur twice for Inoichi in one day.

There was a knock at the door, soon after it creaked open, showing a light-skinned man of below-average stature with grey hair, he had a small goatee and short spiky hair. The old man in front of him wore a long white haori. Along with a red, full-length kimono that were tied using a white sash. A pipe stuck out of his mouth as light-gray smoke rose from it. The other man eyed Minato, a small smile appearing. It was the former Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi.

"To think, that you could look so professional in that seat. I never thought I'd see the day it would happen." Sarutobi chuckled,

"Third! You're here earlier then I expected," Minato gasped, staring at the older man,

"It's nice to see you as well Minato," The former Hokage continued to walk until he reached the desk.

"So, the Boy?"

"He's currently back in his cell."

"I see. were you able to find any information on him? Or of his intents?" Asked Sarutobi as he stared at the few papers that laid scattered on Minato's desk.

Minato shook his head,

"Yes, but not much...all that could be found would be his name. Naruto. Otherwise in the interrogation nothing could be found. He managed to push Inoichi out of his mind, that's another thing."

"Hm, and yesterday when you contacted me, you said that there was something 'Interesting' about him." The Third said, reaching for his pipe and pulling it out of his mouth.

"...The thing is, I-I think he might have a tailed beast sealed inside of him."

"So he's a Jinchuurik?"

"Yes, and no. I suspect he has the Kyuubi."

"How? Isn't the monster sealed inside of your wife? How is that even possible?" Sarutobi eyebrows scrunched together, confused.

"I don't know. It's the one thing I worry the most about. I just don't know how to deal with a situation like this. If he's a threat, I'll have to kill him... but he's only a teenager, along with the other, I don't want to kill them. If I have to...I don't think I'll be able to. Somehow a gut feeling telling me that he's no threat, "

The older man reached out and places a comforting hand on Minato's shoulder, the blond had dug his head into his hands.

"Trust the feeling...As an old man I can't do much, but all difficult decisions I ever made were made by two things, one was my gut, the other was," his hand moved down to point to the center of Minato's chest.

"The heart of course," Sarutobi smiled, then continued,

"So lets go see this Naruto boy. Maybe I'll be able to get some information from him." Minato nodded, his heart feeling a little lighter than before. Maybe the boy isn't a threat, but who really knows?

* * *

**_BACK TO THE FUTURE_**

Killer Bee was really starting to hate the war, Naruto was finally taken. He had trusted the young man to find a way out, although it doesn't look like he did. Naruto's kyuubi was probably ripped out of him, and died in the process. The feeling haunted him, Killer Bee was disappointed in himself, he shouldn't have let Naruto go. It has been around 20 minutes already and nothing from the young blond. he had to accept that Naruto is gone, there's nothing he can do now, except to keep fighting and not stop, but he has a bad sense that he just might.

Another attack made it's way toward Killer Bee, in his tailed beast form, he easily dodged, sliding to the right, before quickly moving again to the left to get away from another attack.

**_"Bee, the others will soon be here. What are you going to tell them?" _**

_"I don't know, when the time comes I'll worry about."_

Killer Bee could sense the overwhelming sensation of chakra signatures. His throat clamps up, what is he going to tell them? That Naruto is gone? He laughs bitterly, they wouldn't believe him, even if it happened right in front of their eyes. Maybe its better if he just gave up as well, there is no way that just by himself he can beat the monster in front of him.

The last Tail Beast/Jinchuurik, against 8 others. There is no way he's going to make it, his body, without being told to holds back attacks, then sends his tails in to hit back, minutes past by without Killer Bee noticing. He was starting to give up, yet he heard a voice

"Killer Bee-san!" He turns his head, he was so lost in thought and in battle he didn't notice the group of allied Shinobi had arrived. His eyes roam the crowd, trying to find the voice. It came from a pink haired female,

"Where is Naruto?" She asks in a worried voice, Killer Bee stays silent, unsure of how he is going to answer.

"Killer Bee-san? Where's Naruto?"

"He's not here…" Killer Bee Turns toward the Gedo Mazo, hoping that he doesn't have to say anymore than he has to.

Murmurs fill the crowd of Shinobi, a panic looms over the crowd, some screaming that they're going to die, while other just shut down. Killer Bee freezes, he feels an overwhelming chakra coming to the area. His head turns to the right, as soon after a figure emerges from the trees.

A man with black hair, it was waist-length with shoulder-length bangs framing the sides of his face, covering most of his right eye. Prominent creases formed under each of his eyes, his attire took the form of the standard shinobi dress of the past, consisting of bright red armor constructed from many metal plates, formed into multiple protective guards along his body, (chest, waist, shoulders and thighs.) His clothing were accompanied by an indigo long-sleeved shirt, boots and gloves.

Obito smiled, unable to be seen from the mask he wore.

"Its great of you to join us Madara."

"Hn, the Hokage's have been defeated. They were nothing but weak children to me." He announces, loud enough for Killer Bee and the rest to hear. Gasps sound through the crowd, Killer Bee growls.

_"So he was able to beat all of them? Is that even possible?" _Killer Bee questions internally,

"I guess you can have fun with the Allied Shinobi, while I deal with the remaining Jinchuurik."

Madara doesn't nod, and simplely just jumps in-front of the surprised group of Shinobi. He proceeds to attack the terrified group, knocking them out one after the other, no effort shown on his face.

Bee turns again, locking on to the visible eye of the enemy, it's going to be a long fight.

* * *

Bee huffs, the battle has been going on for what seemed like hours, in truth it's only been minutes His chakra levels were dangerously low, even with the help of the eight tails, they were done for.

Obito smirks it's finally time to have all Tailed Beasts in his hands, with a thought, the Gedo Mazo sends chains out of its mouth. They worm their way around the Gyūki's body. Killer Bee starts to shake, he's desperate, afraid, and horrified. He was going to die. There was no other way to put it, no one can save him. Naruto was gone, the Allied Shinobi were going down like leaves from a tree in autumn, his brother was probably dead. There is no way they can win the war as it is, only the past could prevent this from happening. His mind suddenly goes blank, there's nothing to think about now. The Gyūki being forced out of his body, the pain being unbearable. His world goes black.*

The chains pull in the Tailed Beasts' form, it's body disappears into the mouth of the Gendo Mazo. Obito broke out into a laugh. His plan worked, this war was his. Obito knew from the beginning that he was going to win, even if there were slight problems he still got all the Tailed Beasts in his grasp. Soon it will be time to start the second half of plan. A satisfied smirk spreads on to his face, even if no one could see it.

An idea pops into his head, how about to use the Kyuubi's power to finish the Shinobi? It would be a great time to test out his power, Obito starts to form his hand signs, Boar, Dog, Bird, Monkey, Ram, slamming his hand down right after.

But nothing happened, no summon occurred, which confused Obito. He tried again, nothing happened. Obito closes his eyes concentrating, trying to find the Kyuubi's charka within the Gedo Mazo but nothing. It wasn't there, not even a small amount of it. His mind reels back, moments before the child was taken in,

_"It's Ok Octopops. I have a plan!"_

Obito's eyes narrow, mind wondering where could had the boy possibly gone.

* * *

Minato walks along with Sarutobi, he felt awkward. He wasn't really sure what to do, the Third continued to walk on knowing where the prisoner are located. A flash of red hair appeared beside him,

"Kushina! What are you doing here?"

"Because I can, where are you going?"

"You're not suppose to be here,"

"I'm not stupid Minato, I know you're hiding something about the Kyuubi, and when it's chakra started to act up. So take me there." Kushina demanded

Minato sighs, bit confused in what he needed do.

"Lets take Kushina with us, she might be helpful." Sarutobi comments, not even looking back to the married couple.

"But-" Sarutobi cuts him off,

"If he does have **_that, _**Kushina might be the only one to stop him."

Minato goes quiet, just nodding, as a smile appears on Kushina's face, soon after sticking her tongue out at Minato, making him sigh at her childish actions. Hopefully, she won't go crazy after she sees Naruto, the Kyuubi within her and within the others might react, and he has no idea how that might play out.

* * *

Sasuke stares at Naruto's sleeping form, he was brought back a few hours ago and all the Idiot has done is sleep. Sure he was just interrogated, but Sasuke had questions of his own that needed to be answered. Sasuke reaches out and shakes his shoulder repeatedly. He hears a moan, as Naruto's eyes open slightly, taking in his surroundings.

"Am I back in the cell?" Naruto questions himself, before pushing up, so he's sitting cross-legged on the bed.

"Naruto." Sasuke speaks, drawing Naruto's attention behind him.

"Sasuke? What?"

"…I have a question."

"I wake up and you just go an ask a question, Ok, fine what?"

"Where-" Sasuke cuts himself off, as he hears the sounds of footsteps, and the door creaking open. Naruto does the same, blue irises shifting red in the process. Seconds later Sasuke no longer see's Naruto in front of him. His head snaps to his right, Naruto was held by the helm of his shirt, pushed against the wall, by a women with read hair. He couldn't see her face as her back was to him, Her voice growls toward Naruto,

"How?" She continues,

"How…do you have the same eyes?"

Sasuke could see Naruto's surprised face, his red irises widen slightly, never leaving the face of the other. Suddenly the women let's go of Naruto's shirt, he slides down the wall. The women steps back, grabbing her stomach,

"Furball, shut it." The red-head relaxes, her arms embracing her stomach fall to her side.

"Kushina!" A yell comes from Sasuke's left, he turns now noticing the large hole in the middle of the bars. A blonde appears after the door opens, and white-haired man followed right behind him. It was the third, Sasuke's mind goes blank. The Third was also dead, how were both the third and the fourth alive?

"How do you…" The women's voice speaks, Sasuke turns his head once again to look at Naruto. He gulps, red eyes shifting to blue ones.

* * *

Naruto's mind was all over the place, this was not how he expected to meet his mother.

"I-I" Naruto stutters,

"You have the Kyuubi…" Kushina speaks, her voice cracking, blue eyes shaking in horror.

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE**

**Krystal- Chapter 4...COMPLETED! Haha hope you enjoyed! Remember I update weekly, until I can't of course. Otherwise ****onward! I am sorry this chapter is as well short, it was kinda rushed...I really wanted to post it. I Finished it in two hours, instead of ****finishing homework, lucky me.  
**

**But wow 286 follows, 179 favs...and 63 reviews. I am very surprised, I posted this just for the heck of it, because I wanted to write and look at it now... I am so thankful. Reviews that support my story are just great, and to think that out of the thousand of others of fanfics mine was recommended, I was very surprised. So thank you writer-san that recommend me. My writing skills aren't the best, to tell the truth I think they are really bad. But I love writing either way, and for those who said my writing skills are good, thank you. Haha you just gave me, well the heart to write and so came forth the chapter! **

**I hope ****you enjoy. Thank you again.**

***All that happened in that paragraph was basically Killer Bee panicking, even if he is an extreme strong character, any person can break with certain circumstances. The thing is, I think the biggest fear if Killer Bee would be the Gyūki forced out of him. He's lived with him most of his life, he's part of him. He couldn't be able to survive if the Gyūki wasn't there. The war has also been taking a toll on him as well, as any other person would. Panic and the war mixed in, and made him break.**

**_TBC_**


End file.
